Une seule chose de toi
by misslily29
Summary: Quand un homme de la base repense à ses sentiments envers une certaine personne...


**Une seule chose de toi**

Auteur : misslily29

Genre : romance

Saison : 2

Disclaimer : les personnages de Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartiennent pas.

Un seul regard m'a suffit,  
Pour savoir que c'était avec toi que je voulais vivre ma vie.  
Tu es mon soleil, ma raison de vivre et d'être.  
J'essaye chaque jour quand je te vois  
De te dire :  
Quand tu plonges tes yeux dans les miens  
Quand tu me donnes un regard langoureux,  
Je suis un autre homme.  
Quand de ta voix d'ange tu me parles,  
Quand tu ris à mes blagues,  
Je suis ensorcelé  
Par ton intelligence, ta beauté, ta voix et ton rire.

Un seul de tes mots m'a suffit,  
Pour savoir que je serai fou de toi,  
Tout au long de ma vie.  
Les moindres gestes, les moindres mots, les moindres regards  
Que tu m'adresses restent marqués à jamais dans ma peau.

Un seul de tes gestes m'a suffit,  
Maintenant, je souffre le martyr.  
Rien que le fait qu'on pourrait nous séparer  
M'est insupportable.  
Je me meurs de te savoir à côté de moi  
Et de ne rien pouvoir te dire.

J'ai bien essayé de te dire  
Ce que je pense de toi,  
J'ai bien voulu te dire  
Je t'aime  
Mais à chaque fois ma gorge reste sèche.

Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour moi  
Je dois dire que ça me trouble  
Et si mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques ?  
Oh, c'est sûr je ne m'en remettrai jamais  
Et je souffre tellement  
Quand je suis prêt de toi  
Que pour toi je ferai n'importe quoi.  
Tu me demanderais de te décrocher la lune  
Que je le ferai.

Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois,  
J'ai su que ce que je ressentais  
Pour toi, n'étais pas de l'Amitié.  
Quand nos regards se sont croisés,  
Je me suis senti fléchir.  
Quand tu étais sous l'emprise des Wraiths  
La peur s'est emparée de moi,  
J'avais si peur de te perdre  
Et cette seule pensée m'était insupportable.

Tous ces sentiments qui sont en moi,  
Jusqu'alors m'étaient inconnu,  
Aujourd'hui je sais ce qu'est la souffrance, la peur et la jalousie.  
Je ne pensais pas que je les connaîtrais un jour,  
Moi qui étais si fort, dur comme un roc.

Je n'avais peur de rien,

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, l'idée de perdre

Ce simple petit bout de femme me fait trembler.

Je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans toi  
Tu t'es emparé de mon corps,  
De ma vie,  
De mon âme  
Et de mon cœur.

Dis-moi juste un seul mot et je serai pour toujours ton serviteur.

Et, lui qui n'arrête pas de te regarder,  
De te lancer des regards amoureux.  
Je ne peux supporter qu'il te regarde,  
Qu'il te déshabille des yeux.  
Je crois que je suis jaloux.

Jaloux des hommes qui te regardent,  
Qui te lancent des regards,  
Qui te touchent,  
Et qui te parlent.  
Aujourd'hui, je comprends le mot souffrir.

Dis-moi qu'il ne t'a pas.  
Dis-moi que tu ne l'aimes pas.  
Dis-moi que j'ai encore une chance.  
Une chance de t'avouer mon amour.

Je sais que je n'ai pas su  
Te dire " Je t'aime "  
Que j'ai préférer  
T'aimer en secret.

Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir,  
Quand je te parlais d'elle.  
De sa beauté, de son intelligence,  
De tout ce qu'on a partagé ensemble...

Maintenant, je regrette de t'avoir parler d'elle,  
Car je me rends compte  
Que ce n'était qu'une de mes conquêtes  
De cet univers.  
Tandis que toi,  
Tu es près de moi depuis le commencement.  
C'est à toi que je confiais mes craintes, mes doutes, mes peurs.  
Tu étais ma confidente, mon seul soutien.

Quand je pense à toi  
Mon cœur s'embrase, s'enflamme.

Oh, toi ma vie !  
Mon amour !

Sans toi,  
La vie ne faut pas la peine d'être vécue.  
Sans toi,  
Je me sens seul.  
Sans toi,  
Je ne connaissais pas la peur.  
Sans toi,  
Je n'étais pas faible.  
Mais sans toi,  
Je n'étais pas un homme !

Je sais aujourd'hui que je n'aimerai que toi  
Que mon amour pour toi sera éternel.  
Et qu'il ne cessera pas,  
Même si la mort nous sépare.  
Je n'ai pas peur de mourir,  
Je risque ma vie chaque jour.  
J'ai seulement peur de te faire souffrir  
Si tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime.  
Je suis prêt à mourir par amour pour toi.

Je sais que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça.  
Je ne me suis jamais senti si impuissant,  
La seule chose dont je suis sûr, maintenant,  
C'est de mes sentiments pour toi.

Laisse-moi te prendre dans mes bras,  
Laisse-moi, encore une fois te réconforter,  
Laisse-moi te dire des mots d'amours,  
Laisse-moi te protéger.

Je veux tellement te dire  
Combien tu comptes pour moi !  
Seras-tu, ce soir, au rendez-vous que je t'ai fixé ?  
Je sais que tu te sens coupable de m'avoir tiré dessus,  
Il y a quelques semaines.  
Mais je t'ai pardonné.  
Mais tu ne m'as pas écouté.

Au fond de toi,  
Il y a une blessure  
Qui ne guérira peut-être jamais.  
Je ne sais plus ce qu'il faut que je fasse :  
Je t'ai pardonné,  
Tu ne m'as pas écouté.  
Je t'ai réconforté,  
Mais tu es encore malheureuse.

Je sais qu'il t'a fait douter ,  
Qu'il t'a fait peur.  
Quand il t'a dit  
Que tu comptais pour moi  
Beaucoup plus que tu ne pouvais le penser.

Je t'ai dis  
Que je comprenais ton choix  
Qu'à ta place,  
J'aurais hésité, j'aurais été meurtri,  
Mais j'aurais fait le même choix  
J'aurais choisi la vie des innocents,  
Plutôt que ta vie.  
Mais tu ne m'as pas cru,  
Et tu m'as quittée encore plus malheureuse  
Que tu ne l'étais déjà.

J'aurais envie de te rassurer, encore une fois,  
De te dire  
Que tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable,  
Que tu as fait le bon choix.  
Le choix digne d'un grand chef.

Je me demande  
Ce que tu ressentais à ce moment là,  
La peine de tuer ton meilleur ami  
Ou la peine de tuer l'homme que tu aimes ?  
Peut-être que je me fais un film  
Peut-être ne m'as-tu jamais aimé.  
Tu ressens sûrement que de l'amitié pour moi

Je sais qu'entre nous rien ne seras jamais plus pareil,  
Que notre Amitié est plus qu'en péril.  
Mais, est-ce que je veux que tu sois pour moi  
Rien qu'une amie ?  
Non !  
Moi, je veux pouvoir t'aimer,  
T'aimer sans être obliger de me cacher.

Te rappelles-tu,  
Quand je commençais à me transformer en Wraith  
Je t'ai impressionné,  
Car je combattais comme un Dieu !  
Te souviens-tu,  
Que je t'ai embrassé.  
Et vous avez tous pensez  
Que je n'étais pas moi-même  
Que je t'ai embrassé  
Parce que je me transformé.

Certes, ce n'étais pas réellement moi,  
Mais, je crois qu'il y avait une partie de moi  
Qui voulais absolument t'embrasser.  
Evidemment pas avec autant de violence,  
Mais je te voulais,  
Je te désirais.

Si j'avais pu,  
Je t'aurai mise à terre,  
Je t'aurai aider à te relever,  
Et j'aurai déposer un baiser sur tes lèvres.  
Pour, après, t'embrasser, passionnément...

Viendras-tu, aujourd'hui, me voir ?  
Viendras-tu me mettre au tapis, encore une fois.  
Je l'espère,  
De tout mon cœur.  
Mais, aujourd'hui,  
Je mettrais tout mon cœur  
A te battre  
Pour qu'une fois  
Moi je puisse t'aider  
A te relever,  
Ou peut-être te laisserai-je  
A terre.  
Pour profiter de mon triomphe, de mon heure de gloire.

Cela fait plusieurs jours que nous ne nous sommes pas vu  
Car j'étais à l'infirmerie pendant un temps  
Et que notre dernière mission m'a retenu loin de la base,  
Et loin de toi  
Car tu as refusé de venir en mission avec moi.

Tu préférais revoir ton peuple,  
Tu nous a dit qu'il te manquait,  
Et que tu voulais passer quelques jours avec eux.  
Tu as demandé à Rodney de t'emmener,  
Tu refusais que ça soit moi qui le fasse…  
De peur  
Que l'on se parle...

Mais, tu me manques terriblement,  
J'ai envie de te revoir,  
De te regarder, t'admirer,  
De contempler ton corps gracieux,  
De plonger mes yeux dans les tiens.  
J'ai tout simplement envie de toi.

Tu es devenu mon obsession,  
Tu es comme une drogue.  
Et je suis en manque de tes regards,  
De tes mots,  
De tes gestes,  
Tout simplement ,  
En manque de toi !

Et, je suis là, seul  
Au milieu de la pièce,  
Où nous combattons habituellement,  
Où je mordais la poussière,  
Où je t'ai aimé.  
J'aimerai tant te voir dans l'embrasure de la porte...

Je commence à me faire une raison,  
Cela fait vingt minutes que tu aurais dû arriver,  
Tu ne viendras pas j'en suis sûr !

C'est alors, que je te sens  
Tu es là, derrière moi,  
Ton sourire est forcé  
Je le sais.  
Dans tes yeux,  
Je vois une infime tristesse.  
Pourquoi ?

Je te regarde, t'admire.  
Je suis indécis,  
Faut-il que je te dise ce que je ressens ?  
Oui, me dit mon cœur.  
Non, hurle ma raison.  
Voudrais-tu gâcher une si belle amitié ?  
Non, mais je ne peux me résoudre  
A ne t'aimer qu'en tant qu'ami.  
A laisser un autre homme te toucher et t'aimer.  
Pendant que moi,  
Je souffrirai,  
De n'avoir pu aimé et être aimé en retour.

Et, toi tu continues à me fixer,  
De tes yeux couleurs noisettes.  
Ton regard me gêne,  
Je ne sais plus quoi faire,  
Je suis perdu...

Enfin, je retrouve toute l'assurance  
Que j'avais il y a un instant.  
C'est décidé, je vais te parler.  
J'ouvre ma bouche,  
Elle est sèche, je te parle  
Mais aucun mots ne sort.  
Tu me regardes encore  
Je vois que ton regard se remplit de larmes.  
Je sais que tu es trop fière pour pleurer devant moi.  
Je sais aussi que tu vas bientôt partir  
Car tu ne résisteras plus longtemps à tes larmes.

Tu as compris  
Que j'avais compris.  
Tu te retournes,  
C'est à ce moment là,  
Que je te prends le bras.  
Tu te retournes, inquiète,  
Je t'entraîne près de moi...

Je te serre dans mes bras.  
C'est alors que tu pleures à chaudes larmes  
Et tu me dis :  
" John... "  
Je te mets mon doigt sur tes lèvres.  
" Chut !... "  
Tu me regardes,  
Dans tes yeux,  
Je crois lire, bien plus qu'un sentiment d'Amitié  
Je crois,  
Que c'est un regard rempli d'amour que tu m'offres.

Je décide alors de m'approcher de ton visage,  
Je suis si près de toi que je peux voir tes larmes  
Nos lèvres se rapprochent et se touchent  
Pour ne plus se délier...

* * *

PS: j'ai déjà publié cette fic sur gateship-one sous un autre pseudo mais cette histoire est bien de moi.

Pensez à laisser des reviews!


End file.
